No Regrets?
by TriCkTriNiTy
Summary: The man who gave up his right to disobey must face the woman who gave up her right to die. In the future. R&R please.
1. Tatusgoodbyethe prologue

Prologue: Tatus....goodbye....  
  
"He was too young to die."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Two warriors stood before the grave of their fallen comrade. One was a man, with blonde hair and red eyes. He wore a blue tunic-like shirt with black pants. The other was a woman. She had short hair and blue eyes, and wore complete black. It was not a good day in Hyrule. For the man in the soil now was a soldier, who died a traitor, yet was respected by only those two people.  
  
"Are you okay, Chana?"  
  
"Only if you are, Kaish. I'm just......f-f-f-fiiiine......"  
  
Chana broke out in tears. Kaish tried to calm her down with a hug but it got nowhere. "W-Why did T-Tat-us ha-have ta.."  
  
"He betrayed Hyrule, Chana. He was a traitor, so he was ordered to die. It is the way of things." Kaish was still holding her, but she shoved away. "You think I give a damn about if he was a traitor or not Kaish!? He was my brother! My older brother! He betrayed Hyrule for the sake of saving my life! If anything, I'm the traitor! It's me! So w-w-why did he have to........u-u-uuhaaaaa!!! Tatus come back!"  
  
Chana's eyes were practically bleeding tears. Kaish let a tear fall too, and they cried together as the rain poured down from Hylian skies.  
  
For their brother was dead, and nothing could be done. 


	2. the beginning

The Beginning  
  
"Link I have an important assignment for you." Zelda said to Link, who was sitting and eating an apple up in one of the courtyard trees. Link looked down. Zelda's warm eyes pierced right through him. "What?"  
  
"As you know, the traitor was put to death the other day. There are three people left in Hyrule that could still be in the betrayal of Hylian forces. I want you to find them and arrest them in the name of the Castle."  
  
Link took a bite of his apple. Zelda became a little angered by the fact that he didn't respond. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"  
  
Link swallowed. "I know. But I'm not sure if I want to. You remember what happened the day before right?"  
  
Zelda looked puzzled. "No what happened?"  
  
"After they made the announcement that Tatus was to be put to death, someone came and killed the guards around his cell."  
  
"All the more reason to find his family right?" Zelda smiled as though she thought she proved Link wrong. Link sighed. And looked off into the distance. "Zelda...."  
  
"Yes Link?"  
  
"There were over one hundred bodies."  
  
Zelda went mute and put her hand to her mouth. "O-One...hundred...?"  
  
Link jumped down from the tree. He walked over to her. "But out of them all, there was one survivor. It wasn't Ganon or one of his cronies that killed them. It was a woman. About 17 years he said. Like us."  
  
Zelda was shocked. "No way.......a woman? Usually in Hyrule, swordswomen are very rare. Did he catch her name? Identification?"  
  
"He was wounded very badly. He died this morning. He said that she might be from Somnium."  
  
Zelda looked up. "The Village of Broken Dreams? I didn't know swordsmen/women lived there. I thought that was an orphan town. Isn't it?"  
  
Link remembered being an orphan for a split second. "Yeah, it's all an orphan town. No adults live there. The adults there usually die from monsters. According to what I've heard, monsters live in the village, and when a child reaches a certain age, they run away. Nobody knows where they go, but they usually end up dead or in another village with no memory. It's truly strange."  
  
Zelda didn't want to send Link anymore. But she had no choice. "Link, I'm afraid you must go."  
  
"Don't worry about me Zelda, I can handle it myself. I'll watch out though." And Link pulled out his ocarina, played Epona's song, and rode off. Zelda felt a tear roll down her cheek. "Be careful Link." 


	3. The Village of Broken Dreams, Somnium

The Village of Broken Dreams, Somnium  
  
Link arrived in Somnium in about two days. He was tired and wet from the rain. The town was barren, and soaked in complete darkness. He saw buildings with chips in them and bloodstains on the walls. The grass was dead and full of mud. Spiders crawled everywhere. Link thought to himself, "This is no place for a child to be. Where are their parents?"  
  
Link suddenly heard the sound of children's laughter. It was coming from behind the building he stood by. He walked around to see five children in a circle, playing a game. But it wasn't a game at all.  
  
The children were making colorful shapes in the air- with the tip of their fingers! They made spirals, hearts, suns, and moons, even a picture of Ganon! The images stayed in the air for a little while, then evaporated into nothing. Link stared in disbelief. Then, one child looked at him. "Wanna play with us mister?"  
  
Link nodded. "How do you play?"  
  
A little girl child from the circle walked over and grabbed his hand. "See this line in your hand?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You think of an object or picture and then move your fingers like this!" The little girl moved her fingers in a weird gesture and Link mimicked it. "Then, you draw your shape!"  
  
Link thought of the shape of the Triforce, and to his amazement, drew it in the air! It was a green color and glittered in the dim lights of the city. He gasped. The little girl said "Green must be the color your soul is entangled in! This village has spirits that read your personality and let you do this stuff. But only if you are a good person!"  
  
One of the boys in the circle drew a fairy. "Look! It's Rosa!" The kids in the circle laughed. Link played with them for a little while longer, then decided to leave. The kids begged him to stay and play, but he told them he'd be back soon, so they continued in their merry ways. He walked away thinking "That was fun...and weird...."  
  
He heard more laughter from little kids and watched as he walked by them. So were playing marbles, and some were dancing and singing. They all seemed so happy. "How can children be this happy without parents? Is it the freedom?" Link decided not to think too much about it and continued on.  
  
He came to the base of a small hill and climbed it. At the top was a little house with candle lit windows. He decided to knock and ask about any swordswomen who might be in the village. He did knock and someone answered. "Yes?" a woman's voice came from behind the door. Link cleared his throat and said in a clear voice "I am Link of Hyrule. I have come with important orders from Princess Zelda and must speak with anyone who is available. May I enter?"  
  
"Why of course young sir."  
  
And the door opened.  
  
Link was looking down the silver of an open blade. 


	4. Enter Mez, the elder of Somnium!

Mez, the elder.  
  
Link was VERY uncomfortable. The holder of the Blade refused to set it down and if he moved even one inch he would die.  
  
Then he heard from the shadows "Kaish! Leave him be! Now!"  
  
"But Master!"  
  
"You heard me boy!"  
  
Kaish sheathed his blade. A man stepped out from the darkness. He wore all black and rags. He was an old man, and hunched over his cane almost to the floor. His eyes were black as pitch, which gave Link and even more uncomfortable feeling. "Nish nish boy! It's no problem. I understand your quest...Link was it?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Oh so I was right. The Triforce of courage. I can't bear to leave you in the rain. Come, Come in boy!"  
  
Link stepped into the house. Cobwebs lined the walls and candles were everywhere. Kaish spoke "Master, he is from Hyrule! He's here for Chana!"  
  
Link nodded. "I can't deny that fact. I was sent to find and capture this woman you speak of, Chana. Do you know where she is, kind sir?" Link's voice was a little cracked from the excitement.  
  
The old man looked at him. "Boy...she is gone. You do realize she is not from our world yes? Not even the strongest of Gerudos can have as much skill as that girl. And of course, how could she learn that skill here? Do you see where I am getting at?"  
  
Link shook his head.  
  
"She is from the future. Her future is slowly dying and to save her and her siblings, she came here." The old man sat down "I'm Mez by the way."  
  
Link too sat down "Pleasure, but you said from the future. How? There's no way. Unless she's a descendant of someone with the tri-.... oh dear god...." Link put his hand to his mouth. Mez laughed. "No No boy! She's not a descendant of you. She said her parents lived in this time and sent her to the future before they died. She was separated from her twin brother who she is looking for now. Tatus was her brotherly figure you see?"  
  
Link felt relieved. "But still...."  
  
"Boy, you know that one cannot travel through time without either the Ocarina of Time OR the Triforce OR the stones, ne?"  
  
Link nodded.  
  
"You see, she must have been bon with a piece of the Triforce!"  
  
Link seemed shocked. "But....But how? Ganon has the Triforce of power, Zelda the Triforce of Wisdom, and I the Triforce of Courage! How could she get her hands on one!?"  
  
Mez laughed. "You truly are clueless boy. Don't you realize? The only way she could get here is if she shared blood with the holder of a Triforce piece. Haven't you noticed that you have no control over your power. It just happens?"  
  
Link thought for a moment 'hmm....could her be right?' he spoke up "Yeah I have noticed sir!"  
  
"The only reason I didn't have my grandson Kaish here kill you was because...you ARE her brother. Her lost twin. She shares the bond with you, and she too cannot control her power. It just flows through her. True true, she killed many of your guards, but only in revenge. You see, Tatus being her brotherly figure for many years was her only family, other then her swords teacher. She lived in the future, and the way she got here was...well, I'll let her explain it. Sir Link, if you wish to find your sister, follow Kaish to Folya. I will see you again."  
  
Suddenly, the old man disappeared. Link sat frozen. "I-I-have a s- sister!?"  
  
Kaish seemed annoyed. His red eyes jolted at Link. "Get over it and c'mon."  
  
Link stood up. He followed Kaish to the entrance and boarded Epona. Kaish got on his horse too and said, "Before we go, you must understand one thing."  
  
Link looked at him. "Yes?  
  
Kaish sighed. "Chana is as you know not from our world. And she is your sister. Don't let authority get in front of your heart, or I swear, I WILL kill you."  
  
Link gulped and followed Kaish to Folya. 


	5. Into the future!

Into the Future  
  
Link and Kaish came to an old chapel. It was raining like mad outside, and Link was soaked. Kaish didn't seem to mind either way.  
  
Link was tired of broken sentences. "Hey Kaish?"  
  
"What."  
  
"How do you and Mr. Mez know Chana?"  
  
Kaish turned his head away. "I found her passed out in the rain when she came to this world. We took her in and she broke the curse of no adults for our town. My grandfather came back to the village after many many years and I finally got to meet him for the first time. I am forever in her debt."  
  
Link smiled. 'So, there IS a good side to this guy! Huh!'  
  
Kaish and Link got off their horses. Kaish led Link into the temple and pulled out a pan flute. He played a small song and the doors opened up into the main part of the chapel. "Go...and please bring Chana back."  
  
Link seemed puzzled. "Kaish.... between us guys...you like Chana don't you?"  
  
Kaish smiled. "Yes, I love Chana. She's no goddess, she doesn't have the best looks, and she certainly doesn't have any manners for authority. But.... she's the nicest person I've ever met. And I'll leave it at that." Link smiled back. Though the 'not the best looks' part annoyed him. Remember, Link was Chana's twin!  
  
Link had been to these rituals before and knew to stand in the center of the chapel. The chapel was a huge place, and the walls were completely rounded. The only light there was a candle in the north window. "Link!"  
  
Link turned from the center of the circle the floor formed. "Yes?"  
  
"Draw the Triforce. I noticed those children taught you earlier how to. Try it. Then ask the Goddesses of Time to send you!"  
  
Link nodded. Kaish smiled. "I'm leaving now. I don't want to go there. Please bring Chana back!"  
  
"I will!" And with that, Kaish left.  
  
Link turned to the north of the circular room, which had sealed itself shut in a complete circle. He remembered what to do. He cried out. "Goddess of Time! Upon the orders of Hyrule and with the Triforce of Courage on mine hand, I ask thee! Let me pass into the future that my bloodline shares! Guide me to my family!" He raised his arm and a bright golden light surrounded him. He felt as light as a feather and let himself be guided into the future.  
  
The future of Hyrule. 


	6. Out of Hyrule, into insanity

Note- Link doesn't know about what the heck I'm talking about, so don't assume he does okay? It's for the sake of getting the reader an image of what's happening!  
  
Out of Hyrule, Into Insanity  
  
The English dictionary defines 'link' as a holder of two opposing forces.  
  
Coincidence?  
  
Link awoke to see what looked like the normal terrain of Hyrule. The skies were blue, clouds white and fluffy, and birds flying gracefully about. Link thought to himself. 'Did it work? Am I.... am I here? Is this the future?"  
  
Then he sat up.  
  
Building reached the sky higher then any castle could ever hope to dream (if they could that is). Everything was made of stone and windows glared in the light. Link shielded his eyes, only to find what looked like colored metal horses paved the roads. They were making weird noises that sounded like ducks. He noticed a little box with a light in it, and when it turned green, the 'horses' started to move.  
  
He saw little kids run by on a sidewalk. The boys weren't wearing tunics and the girl (to Link's surprise) weren't wearing skirts. They all looked the same, in pants and T-shirt. But the kids didn't seem to mind. They were running about, not a care in the world. Link stumbled backward, almost falling over. "What is this!? This can't be Hyrule!"  
  
He looked down to see if the grass was still green, and ended up seeing that his clothes changed too! He wore white pants and a green polo shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. His belt was only halfway on now and boots were now smaller then before. He still had his hat, which was kind of a shock, but nonetheless, Link gasped. The only change in clothes he was ever shocked by was when he went to the future the first time 7 years before, when he found himself wearing tights.  
  
Then Link thought "How many years is this though? 100? 200?" He fell backwards on the hill he was standing on and looked back up at the sky. He said aloud, "Where the hell am I?"  
  
"Hyrule you retard."  
  
Link's head jolted upward, almost shocked to see someone heard him. There was a girl standing at the base of the hill. She was about 17 judging by her looks and had red hair to her waist. She wore a tie with a gold sleeveless over shirt and red undershirt. He blue skirt was twice a small as the girls in Hyrule (which made Link blush a bit) and she wore was looked to Link as cut tights to her knees. She glared at him. "Having fun gawking at me, pervert?"  
  
Link might have been new to the future, but he knew what that word meant. "Sorry, I'm not around here." He replied, still looking at the buildings and towers around him. The girl shifted her mouth. "Where are you from then? Pervert?"  
  
Link was not one to get mad at being called names. He had to put with 'Fairy Boy' and 'so- called hero' so 'pervert' couldn't be of interest right?  
  
Wrong  
  
Link gritted his teeth. "I'm not a pervert and I am from Hyrule."  
  
The girl's eyes became very small. "This IS Hyrule you moron. Do you have amnesia or something?"  
  
Link thought to himself 'It would be best to fake it, so I don't give my plan away. She could be one of the bad guys. She certainly looks the part.'  
  
"Yeah, I got kicked in the head by a horse and now I can't remember much." Link was shaking. He never really pulled off this big of a lie before. And judging by her face, the girl didn't believe a word. She pulled out what looked like a wrapped up piece of white paper, lit it up and put it to her mouth. Link wondered what it was, but he soon saw gray smoke come from it. She looked at him. "Cigg?"  
  
Link knew what it was now. People smoked that stuff in pipes back in his Hyrule. "No thanks, miss."  
  
"Miss?" The girl laughed. "Call me Melony." She took the cigarette from her mouth and exhaled. She held it between her fingers and asked, "Hey kid, what's yer name?"  
  
Link put his hand to his head in hopes of setting up a convincing act. "Link...I think...yeah that's it..."  
  
"What a stupid name. Well, it's better then mine. Do you remember anyone of your family or friends Link?" She put the cigg to her mouth again.  
  
Link sat there trying to put a stupid look on his face. "Chana...my sister...that's al I know."  
  
Melony started laughing hysterically. She spit her cigarette into the river and said "whoa that horse musta kicked you hard Link!! Hahaha! Chana's brother is Tatus, not Link! Hahaha! Are you really okay!? Or is this another Chana? I didn't know there were others!" Melony calmed down and Link sat there with a stupid look on his face. He didn't know what to think. "But...there is a Chana in Hyrule right Melony?"  
  
She walked over about five feet away from where he sat. "Yeah there is, but she left a while ago. She kept muttering something." Melony pulled out another cigarette and lit up.  
  
Link looked at her. "Muttering something? What was it?"  
  
Melony sat down beside him. She took another puff. "I don't really know. Something about finding her family. But then again, she's always been up on finding her family. Since...Kindergarten if I'm right. When she found out her past she looked everywhere. She even left home once and walked a few miles to Termina! It was quite a funny site!"  
  
Link's ears perked. 'Termina? That cities here too? Then this must be the future Hyrule! Termina is only a few miles away!" Link let out a sigh of relief. Melony let out a "hmm?"  
  
Link spoke up. "I came here looking for her. I too am searching for my family. I have no idea where they are, but I know I have a twin sister...somewhere...and her name is Chana."  
  
Melony finished her cigarette and put it out on her shoe leather. She glared at him. :How old are you?"  
  
"17 last time I checked." Link tried to make it sound convincing once again.  
  
"17 eh? Hmm...you might be of Chana's family. Do you have any proof you could give me?"  
  
Link looked at her with a glazed look. "P-Proof?"  
  
Melony smiled. "I know you don't have amnesia. But that makes me even more curious. You don't lie very much do ya?"  
  
Link turned beet red. "I'm not very good huh?"  
  
"Nope." Melony picked up a nearby rock and threw it into the river.  
  
Link thought to himself. "She wants proof!? What proof!? Oh Dear Din I've over looked the most important thing of all!"  
  
Link started shaking and his eyes shut tight. Melony stared at him. "Are you alright man...oh I see...you don't have any proof huh? Figures."  
  
Link bolted his eyes open. He shook his hands in a quickened gesture "N-N- No no no! I have proof!!! Somewhere!"  
  
Melony gasped. Her purple-ish eyes grew wide. Link stopped. "What?"  
  
Melony grabbed his left hand and examined it closely. Link realized that his gloves were gone and replaced by wristbands. She looked at it and put her other hand to her mouth. "You...are her brother!!!"  
  
Link was now officially confused. "What in the-." He looked at his hand. He still had the mark of the Triforce! And he remembered what Mez said about how they shared the power. That was proof!  
  
Melony smiled. "Well well, this is coincidence! The first interesting thing to happen since The RR incident! Holy hell!" She stood up. "The REAL name's Renyal. Nice ta meet cha!"  
  
Renyal stretched out her hand. Link looked at it for a second, then grasped it. "Can you take me to her then!?"  
  
"Of course! I promised I would! C'mon!" She started running and Link followed. He didn't know what time he was in but he knew this- he was one step closer to fulfilling the mission.  
  
And finding his family. 


	7. MOVE!

MOVE!  
  
Renyal and Link ran almost everywhere trying to find Chana. Link got to see some new sites that he never dreamed of seeing, but Renyal was in a hurry, so he didn't get a good look. They were constantly asking people she knew if they had seen Chana anywhere. They all ended up saying no and the search continued.  
  
After about 4 hours of searching, Link and Renyal went to the top of one of the tall buildings. It was still under construction, but it had a giant box that spit out cans of drinks. Renyal explained to him that it was called a vending machine. After being embarrassed about that, Link decided to tell her the truth. About everything with Chana. The guards, the past Hyrule he was from, and Kaish's request. She nodded and said that she knew it already. Chana said that if she saw a man with the Triforce on his hand, to trust every word. Link smiled at this. "so she knew I was coming!" he thought.  
  
The skies were dark now and the lights of the buildings were the only light left. Link still thought it was daytime, but Renyal told him that those weren't candles. He turned red still and she assured him that since he was new he had nothing to be ashamed of. Then, Renyal pulled out a cigarette. "I can't remember when my last one was!"  
  
Link looked at the ground. "Those things will kill you."  
  
Renyal looked at him. "Yeah I know. Life's short. Enjoy the causalities."  
  
Link just ignored her. "She's just gonna die before she enjoys life." He thought.  
  
Then a thought came to Link's mind. If they gave up searching a while back, how come they came to this place? He had seen those 'vending machines' everywhere, but why here? He spoke up, "Hey, Renyal?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"why did we come to this place out of all the places to go in town?"  
  
Renyal grinned and evil grin. "Chana rides her motorbike around here. She loves pissing off the construction workers! And since they are gone, we can wait here without worry." She took a puff of her cigarette and let it out. Link coughed a bit. "Can you please aim the other way?"  
  
Renyal rolled her eyes. "Why, don't like smoke?"  
  
Link nodded. "I hate it. It burns my throat. How can you smoke those things!?"  
  
Renyal sighed and put it out before she could finish it. "My boyfriend...he cuts himself because of his past. I can't tell you the whole story, but if he won't stop cutting then I won't stop smoking. But now I'm addicted."  
  
Link sighed as well and took a long swig of the 'soda' Renyal bought him. It tasted like crap, but he got it for free, so he didn't complain. "Cutting...I know what that is. Does your boyfriend know that you are doing this?"  
  
Renyal's shoulders' dropped. "Yeah...but he...if you knew his story, you'd do the same damn thing."  
  
Link decided not to push into the affair anymore. He took another gulp of his soda and looked out at the city. He looked at Renyal. Her face was very solemn and pale. Link stood up and set his can down. "Ya know, back in the Hyrule I knew, I ran into someone who cut herself. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen back then. But one day...she cut too deep..."  
  
Renyal looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry to hear that. He cut too deep once too. He was in the hospital for a week, and his father had to pay the medical bills. But after that..." She trailed off. Link knew what she was going to say. It was a dead giveaway. "His father hits him doesn't he?"  
  
Renyal gasped. "How did you...!?"  
  
Link smiled. "She was the same."  
  
Renyal sighed. Link paced around a little, trying to get the feeling back into his legs.  
  
Suddenly, out of the distance, Link heard a noise. It sounded like a horde of wasps. He reached for his sword, only to find that it wasn't there! Neither was his shield or anything! It was all gone! The bottles, the arrows and bow, and...the ocarina! Where was the ocarina of time!?  
  
Link flinched. Renyal looked up from her soda can. "What's wrong?"  
  
"S-S-Something's coming...incredibly fast!"  
  
Renyal looked around from where Link was once sitting. Then she thought for a minute.  
  
"LINK GET OUT OF THE ROAD!"  
  
Too late. 


End file.
